We request a 4.7T horizontal bore small animal multinuclear MR imaging and spectroscopy system, hereafter referred to as the small animal MRVS system, for in vivo cellular and molecular imaging. This system will be an integral part of our plan to create a multi-institutional, Ohio Cellular and Molecular Imaging Consortium (OCMIC). This plan to develop small animal imaging with multiple imaging resources builds on existing expertise in genetics and small animal models of disease, cancer biology, and neuroscience, as well as imaging technology. The OCMIC will be developed using funds from this and various related proposals. The successful utilization of the requested small animal-MRVS system is made possible by many faculty dedicated to its use and by two existing development awards to Case Western Reserve University (CWRU). The first is a Whitaker Development Award extension that includes three new faculty members in small animal imaging, including a new person in MR contrast agents. These new faculty members will supplement existing faculty members in imaging who have skills in MR imaging, image analysis, and contrast agent design. The second is an NIH funded P20 planning grant to create an In Vivo Cellular and Molecular lmaging Center (pre-ICMIC). There is wide interdisciplinary support from the CWRU Schools of Medicine, Engineering, and Arts and Sciences. There is no existing in vivo microscopic MRI system in all of Northern Ohio and we intend to make this system available to many committed researchers through the OCMIC. Potential users have been identified at University Hospitals of Cleveland, Case Western Reserve University, Cleveland Clinic Foundation, and Cleveland State University. Numerous PIs have been identified and sample research projects are in the areas of cancer, neuroscience, tissue engineering, and cardiovascular research. A rational plan for administration of the project builds on our experience with a Cancer Center Core facility consisting of a dual photon confocal microscope and a vertical bore 7.0T NMR system that will be upgraded to be suitable for imaging of excised tissue. The OCMIC and pre-ICMIC will provide a framework for growing the user base to include a large number of existing NIH funded researchers. With institutional cash commitments of $758,500, in addition to non-cash commitments and other proposals related to this project, we have a sound financial plan for success.